Une Nuit Solitaire à Nassau
by Hermi-ko
Summary: Traduction de la fic "A Lonely Night in Nassau" de Silverblind : Ça aurait été une nuit solitaire à Nassau si elle n'avait pas débarqué. KiddWay, smut. OS. SPOILERS ACIV.


_Auteur : Silverblind_

_Traductrice : Hermi-kô_

* * *

**Note de l'auteur : Je n'écris pas d'habitude des OS à tendance pornographiques mais c'était juste quelque chose que j'ai écris pour relâcher le stress des exams et de la fin de semestre... WARNING (au cas où vous auriez loupé le premier) CAS DE PORNOGRAPHIE ET DE SPOILERS POUR ASSASSIN CREED IV**

* * *

Une Nuit Solitaire à Nassau

* * *

La taverne était vide. Ou du moins aussi vide que pouvait être une taverne à Nassau. Les ivrognes étaient couchés ça et là, ronflant au milieu des verres comme de rien n'était tandis que ceux qui pouvaient encore s'asseoir plus ou moins droit tenaient des discours sans queue ni tête. Le barman, qui était connu pour ne pas pouvoir résister à ses propres poisons, avait depuis longtemps roulé derrière le comptoir, laissant deux serveuses en charge. Tandis que l'une gloussait sur les genoux d'un gros bonhomme, tapant sans conviction sur ses mains lorsqu'il se faisait trop familier, l'autre courait de droite et de gauche, faisant de son mieux pour garder les chopes des clients pleines mais ignorant tout de même superbement l'homme assis tout seul dans son coin qui lui faisait signe sans succès depuis dix bonnes minutes.

Edward Kenway grommela dans sa barbe en sautant sur ses pieds, comptant se charger lui-même du service pour sa table, quand une ombre lui tomba dessus. Il battait des paupières et plissa les yeux, essayant de discerner le visage de l'ombre malgré la lumière tamisée et son coup dans le nez.

L'éclair de rouge et de noir qu'il vit en plus des yeux noirs brillants d'un ami qu'il ne s'attendait pas à voir ce soir pendant que l'ombre prenait place en face de lui firent se rasseoir le pirate dans sa chaise, la chope vide reposée sans cérémonie sur la table et prestement oubliée alors qu'un petit rire lui échappait.

"Kidd !" S'exclama-t-il, bien que le nom qui ait été sur ses lèvres soit un secret qu'il ne pouvait dire en public. Il n'était pas encore suffisamment ivre pour oublier ses menaces. "Jésus, moussaillon, tu m'as fait peur. Je te croyais parti pour trois mois."

"C'était le plan," répondit-elle, "mais il y a eu des ... changements."

Elle en resta là et ne dit rien de plus. Il savait qu'elle n'aimait pas qu'il se mêle de ses affaires mais qu'elle lui en parlerait éventuellement.

Il la regarda à la lueur des bougies qui brûlaient dans la pièce, voyant ses lèvres pressées en une ligne dure qui lui disait qu'il y avait plus à l'histoire qu'un abordage manqué. Des affaires d'Assassin, peut-être.

Son silence étant finalement trop pour lui, il jeta quelques réaux sur la table. La serveuse sembla soudainement le voir et elle approcha tandis qu'Edward se levait pour partir, tendant une main au jeune capitaine devant lui.

"Que dirais-tu d'aller faire un tour, moussaillon ?" Lui demanda-t-il alors qu'elle levait les yeux de la table pour le regarder. "Tu me diras alors peut-être ce qui te pèse sur le cœur."

Elle ne bougea pas, aussi haussa-t-il les épaules avant de sortir tout seul de la taverne. L'air frais de la nuit le dégrisa quelque peu alors qu'il était assailli des odeurs de la ville, la puanteur habituelle du poisson, de la fumée et de la merde le fit sourire tandis qu'il s'avançait d'un pas aviné. Peut-être que ce n'était pas une si mauvaise chose que la fille ne l'ait pas resservi tout à l'heure. Il n'aurait pas voulu être plus saoul qu'il ne l'était déjà.

"J'ai entendu une cible parler de toi, Edward," la voix de Kidd se fit entendre dans son dos.

Il se tourna pour lui faire face et elle se tenait là, un froncement de sourcil inhabituel s'ajoutant à ses bras croisés sur sa poitrine.

"Ah bon ?" Répondit-il, se détournant et faisant quelques pas dans la rue. A une heure aussi tardive, même les plus endurcis des pirates étaient rentrés chez eux s'accorder quelques heures de repos qu'ils avaient du mal à grappiller en mer. Restant dans les rues étaient les habituels mendiants et ivrognes. "Et qu'a-t-il dit sur mon compte ?"

"Il n'était pas flatteur sur ta manière de contrecarrer ses plans, si tu veux savoir," répondit-elle, marchant à ses côtés. Le froncement de ses sourcils se faisait presque entendre dans sa voix. "Ni sur ta manie d'aborder tout navire battant pavillon Anglais, ou sur la taille de ta queue."

L'éclat de rire résonna fort et clair dans les rues quasi-silencieuses de Nassau. Un cri ou deux de protestation se fit entendre des fenêtres ouvertes avant que le calme de la nuit ne retombe une fois de plus sur la ville.

"Rassure-moi : ils _faisaient_ au moins mon éloge ?" Dit-il, se tournant vers elle avec un sourire. Son visage morose ne fit pas faillir son sourire.

"C'est du sérieux, Edward !" Siffla-t-elle en le poussant dans une allée proche. Son dos se cogna rudement contre une planche et l'arrière de sa tête fit un méchant bruit en se cognant aussi. Il grogna. "Ton visage commence à être connu. Ils ont mit un prix sur ta tête. Ils ne s'arrêteront pas avant de t'avoir trouvé. Tu es en danger !"

Elle se rapprocha de lui dans sa colère. Des mèches de cheveux s'échappaient de l'écharpe rouge qu'elle portait justement pour les empêcher de faire ça . Ses yeux brillaient dans la pénombre de la nuit et il pouvait la sentir : une odeur particulière de cuir, de sel et de bois qui lui était tout aussi familière que l'odeur de Nassau.

"Est-ce que tu t'inquiètes pour eux ?" Demanda-t-il. Sa voix était à peine plus forte qu'un murmure. Elle était si près, et le silence de la nuit si pesant, qu'il lui semblait inapproprié de parler plus fort. "Est-ce que tu t'inquiètes pour ... moi ?"

Il s'attendait à ce qu'elle lui donne un coup de poing et s'écarte, nie les faits avec véhémence. Si c'était ce qu'elle faisait, alors il saurait comment réagir. Il lui sourirait et éclaterait et ils continueraient comme à l'accoutumé. Rien ne changera.

Mais elle ne fit pas ce à quoi il s'attendait.

Elle resta où elle était, près, si près que leurs corps se touchaient presque, et elle hocha la tête. Avec hésitation au début comme si elle venait juste de le réaliser et puis avec plus de confiance en elle par la suite.

"Bien sûr que je m'inquiète," répondit-elle, arrachant l'écharpe de ses cheveux avec un soupir exaspéré. Alors qu'elle secouait ses cheveux hors de leur cage, il sentit quelque chose remuer en lui. "Tu es mon ami, non ? Je te l'ai dit, à Kingston. Je ne dis mes secrets qu'à mes amis, et je _m'inquiète_ pour mes amis."

Il y eut un silence entre eux avant qu'il ne reprenne la parole.

"Tu n'as pas à t'en faire," dit-il. "Ça va aller. Je m'en sors toujours. Nous allons les pourchasser et finir ça ensemble ... Mary."

Elle se tenait si près de lui qu'il pouvait sentir un frisson lui remonter dans le dos quand il prononça son nom. Il se lança, une main courant dans ses cheveux presque douée de vie propre. Son autre main se posa sur sa taille, l'attira vers lui : elle se laissa faire, levant les yeux où l'on lisait sa surprise mais également -son impatience ? Il ne saurait dire, mais il ne pouvait pas se retenir de goûter de nouveau son nom sur ses lèvres.

"Mary..."

Un autre frisson, cette fois couplé à un soupir presque inaudible. Elle ne rougit pas, au lieu de ça plongea ses yeux dans les siens en emmêlant ses mains dans ses cheveux avant de planter sur ses lèvres un baiser passionné.

Il la serra plus fort à la taille tandis que son autre main glissait de sa joue à l'arrière de sa tête. Il ouvrit la bouche, sentant ses mains à elle sur ses épaules à lui. Elle semblait prise de court au début par ses actions, comme si elle ne s'attendait pas à ce qu'il réponde presque : mais son corps fut bientôt pressé contre le sien et c'était à la fois trop et pas assez à ses yeux. Il voulait la pousser, juste un instant, pour évaluer la situation mais n'arrivait pas à s'y résoudre alors qu'ils se caressaient l'un l'autre. Son petit corps ferme s'imbriquait parfaitement au sien alors qu'elle le poussait contre la planche.

C'était le paradis.

Le nom de Caroline ne lui effleura même pas l'esprit alors qu'il se battait avec Kidd pour avoir le dessus. Il sourit contre ses lèvres et il la sentit hésiter.

"Mary."

Le voilà encore. Le frisson. Le soupir. La légère faille dans des défenses autrement imprenables. Juste assez pour lui permettre de la pousser contre le mur d'une maison toute proche, inversant leur position. Il sourit plus encore et elle le sentit. Elle mordit sa lèvre en rétribution et Edward éclata d'un petit rire, rire qui vira rapidement au grognement sourd quand sa cuisse effleura délibérément sa virilité grandissante, son pantalon ayant du mal à la contenir.

Elle attaqua de nouveau ses lèvres, l'embrassant et le mordant et prenant, _prenant_, avec acharnement, avec urgence, lui laissant à peine le temps de souffler ou de penser. Il pouvait sentir l'alcool dans sa propre haleine lorsque sa bouche quitta la sienne pour lentement embrasser d'abord une cicatrice sur un sourcil, puis une joue et enfin son menton. Ses cheveux cascadaient jusqu'à ses épaules en vagues d'ébène. Sa redingote s'ouvrit bientôt sous les doigts experts d'Edward, révélant la fine chemise de coton en dessous. Il déposa des baisers sur chaque centimètre de peau qu'il découvrait en poussant la chemise pour révéler ses seins, petits mais fermes et qui tenaient parfaitement dans ses mains.

C'était le paradis.

Il s'enorgueillissait d'être un bon amant. Parfois il pouvait être gentil et lent, parfois sauvage et dominant. C'était à la dame de choisir.

Et pourtant là avec Mary il avait presque l'impression d'être encore ce garçon gauche qu'il était enfant, quand elle lui murmurait des choses à l'oreille en le prenant en elle sans faire de bruit. Il pouvait à peine se contenir au début pour ne pas la pénétrer au maximum, jusqu'à ce qu'ils aient l'impression de ne plus faire qu'un et que rien ni personne ne pourraient séparer. Les jambes qui entouraient sa taille l'imploraient de céder mais il se retient et attendit.

Non, Edward Kenway ne se permit pas de céder à la tentation jusqu'à ce que le premier gémissement ne franchisse les lèvres de Mary. Son rythme, qui jusque-là avait été lent, prit de la vitesse, jusqu'à la pénétrer furieusement, ses gémissements de plaisir une douce musique à ses oreilles. Il dévora ses lèvres, voulant goûter ces doux sons d'extase, l'air frais de la nuit ne suffisant pas pour rafraîchir leurs corps en feu tandis qu'ils faisaient de leur mieux pour se faire taire l'un l'autre. Il avait enfoui sa tête dans le creux de son cou, et elle avait laissé sa tête retomber en arrière, la bouche ouverte mais sans qu'un son n'en sorte, les yeux grand ouverts, regardant les étoiles sans les voir. Enfin elle le sentit trembler sous elle, sa respiration erratique désormais un grognement sourd, et elle gémit de concert lorsqu'il donna tout.

C'était le paradis.

Il ne fallut pas longtemps pour dissimuler toute trace de ce qu'il venait de se passer entre eux deux. Une chemise fut remise en place, des braies furent renfilées et une redingote boutonnée jusqu'au col.

Le soleil se levait sur Nassau, et tout avait changé.


End file.
